kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 48
''' Maid-Sama's Spring '''is the 48th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Kūga is telling Misaki to let go off his hand because she has tied it up so that he couldn’t run away again. She wonders if it is alright to leave Sakura to Takumi, much to Kūga’s displeasure. On the other hand, Sakura is tearfully heading to the waterfall, with Takumi following her. Misaki tries to call them but she realizes that they are out of the network coverage. Misaki guesses that they went to the waterfall as planned, and Kūga gets jealous at this. Misaki decides to wait for their return and she assures Kūga that there is no need to worry because Takumi is with Sakura. Kūga loudly asks her “When someone you like is with somebody else, don’t you feel jealous?” Misaki is confused at this, but she realizes his point and blushes. He shouts that the two of them are not normal, referring to Misaki and Takumi. Misaki gets extremely angry when Kūga says that he does not cares about Sakura anymore, making him run for his life again. Takumi asks Sakura if there is a point for her to be trying so hard, and will it really bring her happiness. Sakura clenches her fist and replies that she wants to stay by Kūga’s side and for the sake of being qualified to stand by the person one likes… there is no other way but to work hard, much to Takumi’s surprise. They hear loud voices and spot Kūga running away from Misaki, who is following him with a deadly aura. They stop at the waterfall and then decide to head back. Back at the lodging, Misaki and Takumi are taking foot bath. Misaki wonders if it is alright to let Kūga and Sakura talk alone. She tells Takumi that she intended to advice Sakura to give up on Kūga, but those words will only hurt her more. She further says that everyone has their distinctive tastes, and Takumi teases her about this. Takumi says that he agrees with Misaki and Love and passion is very vexing deep inside. He changes the topic by asking Misaki to play “Scissor-Paper-Rock” with him. The winner will get foot massage from the loser. Misaki loses and is even more annoyed as Takumi teases her, saying that he predicted her loss from the start. Misaki comments that he seems too old and he will get bald if he keeps handling all the stress. This makes Takumi laugh and he blushes and says that it is really worth to stay by her side. He offers that he will give her foot massage now. Misaki is impressed as he massages her, because it felt like a Healt Oasis. Takumi asks her if she wants to ask something else about him. Misaki asks about his relationship with Tora and Maria, stating that it seems like they are watching his every move. Takumi replies that it must be a request from his family, for him to transfer to Miyabigaoka High, making Misaki surprised. Takumi asks her if she is having any hard feelings. Misaki says “Not really” and tells him to think whatever he likes. On the train, Misaki watches Sakura as she keeps apologizing to Kūga. As for Sakura, she notices Misaki and Takumi bickering over Misaki’s violent habit. Kūga comments that by looking at Takumi and Misaki, it doesn't seem like the two of them are just friends. He further says that if it was some other girl than Skaura, he would have been long gone, making her smiles. Misaki is still thinking about what Takumi told her. Takumi notices her worried expression and acts like he is asleep and falls on her shoulders. Misaki does not pushes him away, at which he happily smiles. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters